15 more minutes
by fridaysat815
Summary: complete smut. Rizzles. 3 enjoy.


Jane gently lifted Maura and placed her onto the counter. Looking in her eyes, she tried released any fears that had just previously been spread through her mind. She leaned in, but pulled back, second guessing herself, yet again. As Maura saw this, she placed her hands on the sides of Jane's olive skinned face and pulled her in for a soft, slow kiss. Feeling Maura's tongue press against her lips, Jane opened her mouth and allowed Maura into a place only few have known. As she pressed herself in between Maura's thighs, Jane deepened the kiss. Jane's hands ran up Maura's body, pulling her closer until the only thing between the two women was the barrier of their clothes. Maura ran her hands through the dark curls of Jane's mane. Their lungs starving for oxygen the two women pulled back and looked into each others eyes. A smile spend across Maura's lips as Jane's opened to speak.

"Maura... I... that..." unable to speak, Maura released her hands from Jane's hair and ran her hands down Jane's body resting then upon her new lover's hips.

"What is it?" Maura tried hard not to over analyze the look upon Jane's face, but was having much difficulty when Jane's eyes began to roam from her's to around the room. _What if she thinks this is a mistake? What is going to happen now? Did she not like it? _Unable to control the thoughts rushing through her head, Maura felt tears begin to form, and strained hard to keep them from falling. Jane still trying to form the right words, open her mouth and looked into Maura's eyes, to see the tears.

"Maura... I love you." The words hit Maura like a ton of bricks. Maura's head sank down and tears began to fall from her eyes, and Jane hugged her and kissed her forehead before she bagen to speak again. "Maura, please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Please!" Jane, unaware of what to do, could only stare at Maura, as she felt her heart begin to shatter. Maura looked up to Jane and kissed her passionately and deeply. Maura was the first to pull back. "I love you too Jane." It took a few seconds for the words to register within Jane's head. When Jane realized what Maura had just said, her entire face lit up. All that Jane could release from her lips was one simple word. "Really?" Maura shook her head and smiled.

Jane leaned in and kissed Maura just as deeply but more passionately than before. Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist, and wrapped her arms around her lover's neck. Jane closed the distance between their bodies as she pressed herself into Maura's body and pushed Maura on to the counter. Jane slowly began to run her hands down Maura's sides and around Maura's waist. Trying hard to contain herself, Maura releases a small moan causing Jane to smile into the kiss. "You okay there Maura?" Not waiting for an answer, Jane presses her hand under Maura's shirt, causing her to release a slightly louder moan. "Ah, Jane..." Jane pulls back from Maura at the mention of her name. "What? Did I do something wrong?" Groaning at the lose of Jane's lips, Maura opens her eyes. "Why did you stop?" Jane looked at her a second. "Did I-." She was stopped by Maura's hands on her face, pulling her in and slamming her lips back into Jane's, pulling Jane back on top of herself on the counter. As they both gasped for breathes, Maura spoke. "No more talking." Jane just shook her head and pressed her back into Maura.

Jane's hands once again began to travel up Maura's shirt until they found two heaving mounds. As she ran her palms over the material, she felt Maura's nipples begin to harden causing Maura to moan loudly. "Jane. Shirt. Off." With that command, Jane was quick to take of Maura's shirt, discarding it to the floor, as she ran her hands over the newly exposed skin. She kissed around Maura's jawline and down to her neck, gently biting. As Maura arched her back and let out a low moan, Jane released the skin from her teeth and ran her tongue over the bright red skin to soothe it. As she traveled further down to Maura's chest, she pulled back. Under her breathe, all Jane could murmur was "Beautiful."

Quickly, Jane pressed her lips back to Maura's chest and down to her breasts. She began to massage them, before she reached behind Maura and unclasp the bra, slowly pulling it up Maura's arm and tossing it to the side. Looking down at her newly exposed lover below her, she grinned widely and took Maura's left breast into her mouth, flinching her nipple with her tongue, while pinching the right with her hand. As a moan escaped Maura's mouth, Jane lightly bit down causing Maura to arch her back and pressing herself further into Jane. She released the bite, and began to suck on it, until she was satisfied before she released it to travel and give the right breast the same amount of attention.

Maura, knowing she couldn't take much more whispered just loud enough to be heard "Jane, please." Jane, looked up to see Maura's pleading eyes, came back up to her lips and kissed her passionately before she began to unbutton and unzip Maura's pants. As she slid them down her legs, the cold air hit Maura's soaked panties, causing her to have goosebumps. As Jane slid her pants the rest of the way off, she placed hot, wet, open mouthed kisses up Maura's legs, causing Maura to increase the speed of her breath.

As she reached Maura's mid thigh, she began to rub her hands up and down Maura's legs, before she skipped over Maura's center and began to kiss along Maura's hip line. Not being able to wait much longer, Maura bucked her hips, as she silently begged and pleaded fro more from Jane, but knew she wouldn't get it as soon as she wanted it. Jane reached up with her right hand and pressed her palm into Maura's center and rubbed it through her panties, causing Maura to moan and arch her back. As Maura began to grind against her hand, Jane pulled her hand away and looked up at Jane. Maura's eye snapped open and glared at Jane as she opened her mouth to talk, only to throw her head back and Jane lowered herself and pulled Maura's panties off and ran her tongue through Maura's slit. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's thighs to still Maura as she began to buck her hips again.

Sucking on Maura's clit, she pulled back and ran her finger just over her opening causing Maura to buck her hips and beg for more only to have Jane thrust two fingers into her and flick her clit faster. Jane slowly began to thrust into Maura, not wanting to hurt the smaller woman. As she felt her lover's juice coat her fingers willing, she began to pick up pace quickly, thrusting in deeper and faster. Hearing Maura moan louder and louder with each thrust, she inserted a third finger, and continued her thrusts. Feeling herself closely reaching the edge, her ran her hands through Jane's dark curls to hold the taller woman there. Jane caught on quickly, as she felt Maura's wall start to contract, she begin to thrust in deeper and faster, sucking on her clit harder. As she felt her running toward the edge, she began to grind herself into Jane. Within seconds, she screamed Jane's name and her entire body went limp. Jane slowed her thrusts, letting her lover ride out the waves of her orgasm, before slowly withdrawing from her, to come up and kiss Maura softly.

As Maura began to regain herself, she deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, pulling the woman as close as possible again. As Jane began to speak, her cellphone rang. "Fuck! Really?" Looking at Jane with concern, all that can from Maura's mouth was a simple word. "Language."

"Rizzoli." As Jane answers her phone, her facial expressions change quickly. "Really Korsak? Fine." Maura couldn't continue listening to the conversation before her phone rang as well. "Isles. Yes. Okay. I'll be there soon." Both women hang up at the same time and looked at one another. As Jane went to hand Maura her clothes back, Maura grabbed them from her hand and dropped them to the floor again. "Maura. Come on. We have to go." Maura grabbed Jane's face again and kissed her. "They can wait a few minutes. The person is already dead, and will still be dead 15 minutes from now. Right now, it's my turn." And with that, Maura began unbuttoning Jane's shirt.


End file.
